


What Was It Like?

by a_nonny_moose



Series: Markiplier TV AU [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: A snippet of Mark and Dark's relationship.





	What Was It Like?

**Author's Note:**

> To preface, this is Mark and Dark in an abusive relationship that ultimately leaves (my OC version of) Mark with PTSD. I'm not going to write out their entire relationship, because I don't want to write triggering content, but I want it to exist in canon. Have this as a compromise.

_Get out of my head._

“It’s not your head anymore.” Mark felt his mouth move, but it wasn’t him speaking the words. He thought harder.

_Get OUT._

“Make me.” He felt his mouth stretch into a smile.

Mark pushed, and pushed, but it was like a headache. The more he thought about it, the worse it became. He tried to move his arm.

His fingers twitched.

“Pathetic.”

_I didn’t want this._

“Are you having fun yet, Mark?”

_I don’t even know what you are._

“You don’t need to.”

_Get out of my head._


End file.
